Changes
by cold-winter-breeze
Summary: Another year, another day... Misaki, at long last, have everything that she wants in her life... But, she would suffer again... She has to sacrifice something precious in order to change what must be changed...


Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer...

Changes

Chapter 1: Cold Eyes

Stranger's POV

I jumped from one roof of a building to another, just thinking about how to avoid the inevitable thing that I must do. I cannot go on living like this. I do not want to retain my human form anymore. I know that I must get out of this world. I want to go back to my world. But, how can I go back? My master would kill me if I go back there. Oh why me? I hate it here. These were the terrible thoughts that were running through my mind as I kept on running and jumping from one building to another at the stroke of midnight. This was the only way that I could vent my anger at the unfair circumstance that I was in. I never noticed the tears that were streaming down my cheeks as I plunged deeply into the night, knowing that I must keep on running away from the unavoidable situation that I would be in.

-The next morning-

"Misaki! Wake up! You are going to be late for your first day of school." Shuuko called out.

"Hai Okasan… I'll be right down." Misaki called out sleepily, still in the semi-conscious state. She slowly got out of bed and entered the bathroom.

After that, she quickly donned her blue Eriol uniform and grabbed her bag from the study table. She paused for a moment and smiled at Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I'm going now. Take care of Mom ok? I'm counting on you. Ja ne. See you later." With that, she closed her bedroom door, kissed her mom on the cheek and quickly dashed outside the front door. She looked at her watch and saw that she only has 15 more minutes before she would be officially late for her first day of classes. Without thinking, she ran as fast as she can all the way to school. It was a good thing that she took up track and field during the summer. At least, she is athletic now. She is in her second year of junior high.

She arrived in school on time. She quickly looked for her classroom and found it on the second floor. She is in class B-2. When she opened the door, she was glad that she was still part of her old class. She grabbed a seat and sat beside Kotarou. Kotarou was a bit surprised but he smiled warmly towards Misaki.

"Hello Misaki, I am glad that you arrived just on time."

"Thank you Kotarou…. It was a good thing that the teacher is not yet here."

"Hai…"

"Do we have a new classmate?"

"Yes, we do."

"Really? Where is she or he seated?"

Kotarou pointed at the back. "She just came from the States I think. She is really beautiful Misaki."

Misaki slowly turned her head to where Kotarou was pointing and stared for the longest time on the newcomer. She was so beautiful, with waist length ice – blue hair and blue – black eyes. She has a very enviable figure and she seems so perfect that it is almost impossible to believe that she is still in second year. But even though she seems so beautiful, she seems to radiate an aura of coldness that silently states: Don't touch or talk to me because I couldn't careless about you. Misaki noticed that not one of her classmates was being friendly towards the stranger. But the boys were stealing glances every once in a while towards her direction. Even Kotarou was doing it. It was a good thing that his girlfriend, Tamayo is busy talking to another classmate.

Misaki slowly stood up and walked towards the stranger. She sat beside her and greeted her.

"Koniichiwa, I am Suzuhara Misaki. Welcome to our school. May I know your name?" She told this in a very friendly manner.

The girl slowly turned to her from staring at the window and with contempt in her eyes; she told Misaki the coldest thing ever. "I do not want to tell my name. Who are you anyway? Do not talk to me. I do not waste my time on people like you. Just leave me alone." Then she abruptly turned back to the window and continued on staring outside.

Misaki was stunned into silence. She couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was as cold as the winter breeze. With a hurt expression on her face, she slowly stood up and returned to her seat. Kotarou and the whole class saw the exchange between Misaki and the stranger.

"What happened Misaki? What did you tell her?" Kotarou asked with concern.

"Oh it was nothing Kotarou; she just didn't want to make friends. But it's alright." She answered in a false cheerful manner.

"So, she's an anti-social then?"

"Yes, she is. Let us leave her alone, neh? She doesn't want to be with us anyway."

"Hai, I agree with you. I'd rather be with my friends than be stuck with her." Kotarou declared.

Just then, the teacher finally arrived and the class quieted down immediately.

Then the teacher spoke, "Welcome to your second year students. As you can see, we have a new student who came from the states. Please welcome her. Miss Horunda, would you kindly come upfront and introduce yourself to them?"

Without answering, the girl slowly but gracefully stood up and slowly walked up front. While she passed by her classmates, she heard their whisperings.

"I wish I could have her hair. It is so straight and so lovely." One girl whispered to her seatmate.

"I agree with you. But I'd rather have her figure. I couldn't believe that she is still in her second year. She looks so mature." The seatmate replied.

"Hai, I agree with you. I wish that she could be my girlfriend." One boy whispered back, joining in the conversation.

"Dream on. You'll never have a very beautiful girl like her for yourself." One of the boys said out loud.

The class except for Suzuhara laughed at this comment. The teacher quickly called the class to be quiet.

The girl seems oblivious to all of this. When she faced them all, she told them in a very icy manner her name. "I am Horunda Himeru." With that, she returned to her seat quickly, sat down and pointedly ignored them all, gazing outside through the window.

The class was shocked as well as the teacher. They never heard so much chilliness in that single statement. They glanced furtively in Horunda's direction. But she didn't care at all if they were openly staring at her. All she wanted to do is to just finish this day and go on home.

The teacher called the attention of the class by tapping his ruler on the table. When he finally got their attention, he started teaching them and ignored Horunda for the rest of the period, thinking to himself that she is still adjusting to the new environment.

Misaki resolved to know why Horunda is like that. She has decided to get to know her more even if Horunda kept on pushing her back because deep within the coldness that she saw in Horunda's eyes, Misaki saw the despair that she was desperately trying to hide. But it would not be easy. In fact, it would be the most difficult thing that Misaki has to do. She doesn't know that meddling with the business of others usually leads to disaster and that some things are best kept quiet and hidden forever.

Koniichiwa minna… how are you all? Please review my work and tell me what you think about it. This is my first time to write a fanfic. So, comments would be highly appreciated… the introduction is said from someone's POV. It would be revealed later in the story whose point of view is that. So, keep on reading guys. Thank you very much.

Note: Himeru Horunda is my character.


End file.
